No giving up
by Quizzter
Summary: Everything needed to know is inside the fanfic. Short summary: Natsu Dragneel and Death The Kid. Natsu sees Kid as a rival but not Kid. Read if you want to / Exuse me if the genres doesn't fit \\


**Author's Note:** Hello. Seems like i've been away for some time, for you who has noticed it. Well maybe It's course I have much to do these days. And today i didn't have time writing on the day, since I was hanging out with my ..._ "Friend" _... And then realized she was a dumb fcking whore. Ok, not something like that, sorry. But this is what she said when we we're "hanging out":

"Friend": "Hey sis, i'm going to my friend William now."

Her sis who's next to me: "But what about your friend?"

"Friend": "Seems like you two will be hanging out instead."

Her sis who's still next to me who's silent: "That's not nice Alice! It's YOUR friend and you decide to just walk away?"

"Friend" (Alice): "WELL IT'S not my fault that she doesn't wants to go out!"

Me (Finally): "Well do what the hell you want. If that's what you wants. *Storms out of the room and out from her house/apartment*"

So yeah~, i know i shouldn't be involving you in this and if you don't want to read this course it's annoying or irritating, skip it.

But these are the words i really wanted to yell into her face when she said that. Instead of "Well do what the hell you want. If that's what you wants" I wanted to say:

"What? ... You mean, that just course I don't want to go outside, you decide to fucking (Sorry!) go somewhere else and be with someone else? You know, i'm sick and tired of everything! And to me, you, right now, seem like a heartless shit! (Sorry, again!)

Everytime we have been hanging out, you doesn't give a FUCK (~ Sorry.) about me. All you want me to react to is when YOU hurt yourself or if YOU get a boyfriend you go and shout it in my face. Me who NEVER been together with someone. Do you know that it stings? Really bad? No. You don't know that since you never care to know.

You think It's OK to go around in the most BITCHIEST (o-o ... Actually that part's really true so i'm not gonna say sorry.) clothes ever, where the most "swaggiest" cap, and go around like you own the world. Pfft, no. You won't make it if you are like that. Yeah, well, everyone has their clothe style but, you use them daily, and only, when we hang out. And when where home at my place you litteraly only hang around with my dog or my lizard. Course they are **cute**. And that, that is shallow. Oh, and you think you have the best of all lives, you think that "not giving a fuck" is good, and when you threw that bag with my phone in it hitted me in the eye and ALL you fucking did was to sneer at me. I never thought that you would change this much. In the beginning you didn't care about your looks, you didn't care about what other's said to you, you smiled so innocently, you never ended up in a fight, you dared to cry.. And i used to think you where strong in that way. But now? All you nearly says is "FUCK" , "I don't care" , "What clothes should i wear?" , "I ASKED (some name) OUT AND HE SAID YEES!" , "Do you think we fit together?" and then you act like you don't care about how i have it. You only look at me then change the subject. You ARE NOT the friend i used to have. Not anymore. Sorry. *Walks out from room and home crying*"

That answer would have been worth walking away from anyways. And what hurted me the most wasn't in all the shit i just wrote. What hurted me the most was that all this, have already happened once to me. And the fear of loosing this "friend" was scary. But now it happened and nothing can be done! This is the thanks for being myself and not the person she wanted me to be. :/

* * *

Ok, if you've skipped all this you should be here. Hello, again xD So, this Fanfiction? Well, It's a crossover between Fairy Fail (As my brother says :c) Tail** and Soul Eater~ :D

* * *

Here's some thingsthat should be good to know before i start writing my fingers off:

This story is all about how Kid has it. Or, atleast how he tries to make friends and to "fit in". Kid doesn't have OCD in this story, sorry. If you do not like that then ok. You decide if you want to read this or not, not me.

And Kid does NOT have parents. So Lord Death is a stranger to Kiddo.

Now to the Soul Eater pairings:

**Kid x Maka (I just love them together *-*, And it's an love pairing and a friendship pairing), **

**Soul x Kid (I smell conflicts :D And I shouldn't be happy over that ._. Well, It's more of an love pairing since i both ship Kid x Maka and Soul x Kid. Typical yaoi fan. And still not.),**

**Black*Star x Tsubaki (Yepp, course they fit perfectly to me. And It's both a love and friendship pairing.)**

And now the Fairy Tail pairings:

**Natsu x Lucy (Obviously xD Love and friendship pairing.),**

**Gray x Juvia (GRUVIA FTW! :D Does anyone agree? Yes? No? Ok. It's both friendship and a love pairing.)**

* * *

Ok, and now the last parts:

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail's charakters nor the animes. I only own my story ideas, and my OC's.

WARNING: Yaoi, Emotional moments, Death's, Romance, Gore, Cussings, Bad grammar/spelling/verbs ;-; and that's.. All, i think.

**Summary 1:**

Kid's a feared Shinigami to everyone at the Fairy Tail guild, and Natsu Dragneel is feared by everyone on the D.W.M.A. Even thought Kid haven't really done anything, Natsu now sees Kid as a rival. And that's when everything Kid has problems with become worse.

**End of summary 1.**

And you may be asking why it says "1" after "Summary". It's course this is only the First summary to the first 20 chapters. That's right. 20. If i'll survive it.

But yeah, let's do this. And sorry, i am writing this on my iPad so if anything seems totally out of place, it might just be my damn autocorrect.

1, 2, 3, ACTION.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1._ **

~At the Fairy Tail guild~

"Oi Natsu!" Lucy screamed, searching around for her friend that she thinks has done something dumb with Happy again. Everyone else walked around in the guild chit-chatting with everyone, beside Lucy. In her left hand was a mission, that she wanted Natsu to take a look at. But since she doesn't know where he was, she had a hard time finding him.

She walked around for quite some time, just bickering with herself course Natsu, coming from Gray, has gone out to fish with Happy. Just in the most annoying time ever.

"Lucy?" She suddenly heard. Not that she didn't notice Erza was trying to get her attention, over and over again. As she turned around, she saw Erza with crossed arms and in her usual armour, looking worried about Lucy walking around grumpy.

"Yea Erza?"

Erza took her time to answer, but it seemed like she was thinking real deep. It made Lucy uncomfortable standing there, knowing that Erza thought about something unknown.

"Who are you looking for?" Erza then suddenly asked. It made Lucy fall to the ground in shock then got up as fast, pissed off at her.

"YOU CAN'T TELL?!" Lucy asked in the loudest voice she had. Then she threw the piece of paper that she's been holding all this time into Erzas face and yelled

"I AM LOOKING FOR NATSU!"

When Erza grabbed the paper on her face and looked at it, Lucy ran off. Worried she might've done something she will regret. When she ran around outside the guild, screaming "Natsu!" Over and over again, she finally found them resting on a clipp. Natsu laid flat on the ground and Happy on his chest going up and down. His snores was quiet and he seemed so peaceful compared to when he's awake.

This scene made Lucy smile and cross her arms. After looking at them for some time, she carefully bended down to Natsu and poked his cheek. He started to make an annoyed face and he turned around, making Happy fall to the ground. Happy woke up and blinked when he laid there onto the ground, all shocked. Happy wiped his small eyes and saw a smiling Lucy in front of him and Natsu.

"Lucy?" Happy asked, and spread out his wings behind him. He walked over to where Natsu and him laid their fishing-rods and grabbed his small green stomach bag. Then he flew over to Lucy and smiled brightly.

"Goodmorning Happy," Lucy said and smiled. When both Happy and Lucy looked at Natsu they both poked him on his cheek. He raised a tired hand to his cheek and rubbed it, walking up slowly. When his eyes saw in front of him clearly he smiled and said

"Hello Lucy, goodmorning Happy."

Lucy sat on the grassy ground and held her arms around her legs and said

"Hi Natsu."

Happy walked over to Natsu and said

"Your snores weren't loud this time."

Lucy held in a chuckle on Happys comment as Natsu sat up and poked Happy with on Elof his fingers for fun, and giggled at Happy slightly stumbling to the ground. He laughed and that made Lucy and Natsu brake out in a laughter too. They all collapsed to the ground with each arm spread out on each side.

Lucy had so much fun that she forgot about why she really was there. Not realizing that the mission was given to Erza who was now freaking out in the guild.

"LUCY AND THE OTHER'S CAN'T TAKE THIS MISSION!" She shouted. Many in the guild, counting Gray, Juvia, Laxus and the master, was trying to hold her rage down. She was insane.

"Calm down Erza!" Gray shouted, holding Erzas arm tightly. Erza shaked her head as she tried to get out from the gripps and walk outside to find Lucy, but everyone was stubborn and didn't let it happen. Juvia litteraly un-grabbed Erza and was now fangirling over Gray risking anything.

"JUVIA!" Laxus said, trying to get her out of her trance, and it helped. She looked around then blinked, and then grabbed Erza again. After some time of dealing with the "devil", Natsu, Lucy and Happy walked in the doors of the guild all cheerful. Gray, Laxus, the master and Juvia all let her go on the same time and she accedently ran past Lucy and Natsu. She didn't even notice that Happy is now stuck on her chest of armour and wasn't able to move course of the incredible speed Erza had. Lucy facepalmed as Natsu whistled in an "impressed" way. Lucy then punched his arm and he said "owh" and looked at Lucy.

"Not. Impressive." Lucy said sarcasticly.

"Guys.." Gray suddenly said, grabbing the piece of paper that Erza had been upset about. It was the mission that Lucy was going to show Natsu and Happy.

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed when she saw what Gray held. He quietly read the mission and everyone waited for Gray to say something. Then Juvia saw his eyes widen and he dropped the paper.

"If you go you will be in danger!" Gray shouted. That made Natsu pay attention to what currently was happening.

"What will?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow at Gray who frowned.

"Well," Gray said and swallowed. Lucy, Happy and Natsu walked over to Gray and read the paper as well. Since Lucy only saw the price she didn't care to read, and when Natsu read it his eyes darkened, and Happy shivered. Lucy's eyes widen.

"No, we can't take this mission," Lucy then said and started to back away from Gray.

"Right," Gray agreed. Then they both looked at Natsu witch grabbed the paper from Gray and looked at it. His gripp on the paper became tight and the paper started to rip.

"Natsu?!" Lucy shouted and grabbed the paper. That made Natsu look into Lucy's eyes and say

"No way i'm gonna back away from this mission." And with that coming from the Pink haired boy, the room became silent. As if no one beside Natsu was there.

"Are you out of your mind?" Gray suddenly askes, as a whisper. Natsu looks at him and shakes his head.

"I may be to you, but i know what i am saying," Natsu explained. He then kindly reached out with his hand towards Lucy as if he asked her if he could have the paper back. Lucy hesitated, and was worried for Natsu that he was out of his mind.

"Lucy, please," Natsu then said. Without looking Lucy in the eyes. She took a deep breath and then actually handed him the paper. He gently took it then showed it to everyone. On the paper was a young man pictured.

Everyone gasped. Natsu then started to talk

"I know everyone in here fear him, but I do not. And Lucy, you are the newest here, next to Juvia, so i understand that you fear him. But i know him, and i'm gonna take this mission on."

After the short speach it was death quiet. No sound but a cough from somewhere. Natsu then raised his hand with the paper being held in down, took a deep breath, then yelled

"He's my rival!"

* * *

-o-o-o- Meanwhile in Death City -o-o-o-

* * *

The smiling and laughing sun shone brightly above Death City, and it was peaceful. No fights, no screams of terror, no conflicts, only laughter and nothing more beside the cars driving and the birds that's singing.

In the D.W.M.A though, there was a huge fuss. Students was panicing, some was whispering to eachother and they all where scared. Since the news, coming from Lord Death, that a person named Natsu Dragneel and a guild named Fairy Tail is after someone at the academy, everyone's now freaked out.

Lord Death was walking back and forth inside his office after delivering the news through the schools speakers. His thought's was going crazy and he the thought of the worst:

'What if the person the are after is the weakest one?'

Lord Death had no one close to him and that made him worry more. Since he didn't know who or why they where going after someone at his academy, he started to sweat. He then thought of something. Something that made him realise who they where after. Or who Natsu Dragneel was after.

Kid was walking through the corridors when the speakers suddenly turns on. Lord Death was saying something about a guild and a person being after someone at the academy. Kid only sighed and still kept his cool.

But then a group of hated persons to Kid approached him. They had panic in their faces and when they saw Kid their face expression turned to a big evil taunt.

"Hey Kid!" One of them yelled. Kid pretended to not hear them and tried to walk past them, but the one who was talking grabbed his arm and threw him forward, in front of himself. He rubbed his head witch just hitted the floor, and looked annoyingly up at the one and only Black*Star. The other two was Soul and Maka. He frowned and stood up.

"So they are after you i see?" Soul then teasingly said. Kid glimpsed over at him then got back to patt all the dust on his pants off.

"You know that you should listen when someone's trying to warn you. Or atleast answer!" Maka yelled then slightly pushed Kid down again, and he formed his hands into fists while laying on the floor.

"Sorry for existing," Kid whispered angrily, then started to walk away from the group. The group. Black*Star, Maka and Soul, heard what he said and only shrugged. Then started to whisper about that boy, Natsu Dragneel. Kid was still walking angrily away.

He walked past many students, witch sometimes glared at Kid in an uncomfortable way. He didn't like the way he was treated and wanted to just hide when he heard the guy's name that Lord Death was warning about once again.

Natsu Dragneel.

Something about that name made Kid shiver, then Kid really started to hope that Soul was wrong when he said that he or they where after him. How he hated them. He never trusted anyone once in his life, beside Lord Death, since he took Kid in even if he's been killing humans before.

When Kid was calmly walking through the corridors he felt a harash push on his back. It made him stumble forward, but didn't fall. He looked behind him to see the ones he really, really, really didn't want to see. Liz and Patty Thompson. The Thompson sisters.

"You are as whimpy as ever," Liz stated with crossed arms. He sighed then stood up straight.

"What do you want?" Kid simply asked, trying to hide his fear for the two sisters. They looked at eachother then Patty sneered at Liz.

"Nothin' but yer money," Patty treathed, then laughed. Liz smiled wide and agreed with her younger sister. Then Patty transformed into a gun and Liz grabbed her, then Liz pointed Patty at Kid who's eyes where wide.

"You'll only get hurt if you don't do as we want, right?" Liz said, trying to make Kid scared. Patty laughed hysterically in her weapon mode, and then Liz putted a hand beside Kid's head, who was tightly in front of the corridor wall. He was sweating.

Then the gun pointed towards his head. He swallowed then tried to talk with the girl in front of him.

"We're in school," Kid tried. But the gun then got closer to his head without any hesitation. Liz's eyes was dark and they seemed to not have any concern. Like the ones of a devil.

"Like i give a fuck," She coldly snapped. But Kid was smart, unlike any one else. He smiled then started to shout. This made Liz flipp out and look behind her, and then Kid got a chance to escape. He got out of their eyes and when Liz turned back she shouted in frustration.

Kid was panting down in the boys bathroom. Leaning on one of the sinks. The mirror in front of him was blurry. He wiped the middle of the mirror and looked at himself.

"Who am i?" Kid asked himself. Then sighed and walked over to the wall inbetween the toilet-staffs and the sinks. Then curled up and hugged his legs with his arms, head burried in the legs. When he sat there, he felt alone. More lonelyer than ever. But also unbreakable.

* * *

**THE END of CHAPTER 1!**

**So how was it? You can review if you want. I hope it wasn't to bad anyways. And hope i'll be active enough to update the other fanfics too. Well, have a gold filled day! **

**Bye.**

**~Quizzter~ *Peace***


End file.
